H E L P
by Ship-delena
Summary: Elena goes to the woods to try to find more information about her father Delena*


Delena season 5 random oneshot

Dear diary

It's been different now that Stefan's back he almost makes me feel guilty.. But I know I have to get over it because I love his brother and that's just the way it is now.. Any ways I'm going to go see Aaron today back at the collage to see if he knows more about my dad and Magen ... He just doesn't seem all there to me. Bonnie's doing a lot better her and Jeremy went a way for awhile helping her to recover from all the dead people passing through her.  
Bye for now..

"Hey what you doing?" Damon asked with a kiss to Elena's forehead as she closes her diary.  
"Nothing" she saids back  
"Hmmmm?"  
"It really is nothing Damon, but I do have to go to the collage today and talk to Aaron"  
"And why is that"  
"Calm down, it's about my father. He knows something I'm going to find out what it is he knew Megan and she had a picture in her phone of my dad"  
"Okay okay! Go love you" he says as he kisses her and she kisses him back  
Elena walks down the stairs and grabs her car keys but Caroline called her about Jesse because he was a vampire so she went over to Caroline's house first but Damon didn't know that.  
After awhile Damon gets tired of just sitting and waiting for her so he goes off to the collage.

Katherine is at the collage in Caroline's and Elena's room and more of her teeth are falling out and she is tired of this shit and goes to find the bio teacher and instead she finds Aaron in the lab "hey your that guy at that stupid party"  
"Oh hi Elena what are you doing in here?" He says stepping backwards with a smile  
"Looking for that stupid teacher but maybe you could help me?"  
She walks up to him and plays the button on his shirt knowing she can't compel him she was gonna have to do it the hard way "tell me everything you know about that crazy teacher and I'll be your all time fancy" she pulls him in and kisses him.  
Damon just got to the collage and seen through a window everything "Elena" had done not knowing it was Katherine the whole time being to upset to even time it was her for even a second he runs off to the nearest bar.  
Katherine stops kissing him and asks him "now tells me what's up with him"  
"Elena I really don't know what he does on his free time but you can keep kissing me if you like" Katherine punches him and knocks him off his feet and he falls to the floor  
"Pointless humans" Katherine says under her breathe  
Elena finally got to the collage and ran to talk to Aaron, she finds him in the lunch room and pulls him into an empty class room "heyy heyy if you want to make out some more all you have to do is as"  
"What are you talking about?" She yells slamming the door close  
" you came by early and kissed me then punched me and knocked me out. No ones has done that to me before but I can get in to that if that's what you like!"  
"That wasn't... Shut up forget about that"  
Elena looks at him in the eyes " tell me what you know about my dad"  
Aaron replies "all I know is what I've been told"  
"Tell me" she yells  
"There is this cult that know everything about everything and they know a lot about the Gilbert family but they won't tell every one what they know. Only ones that are worthy of the knowledge and prove to them"  
"What do I have to do?" she ask  
" it's in the middle of town in the deepest part of the woods there is a under ground room and at 12 the open the doors to any one who seeks it.. But go alone"  
"Now forget you've seen me today at all you walked in here to be alone for a while and forget what I asked you"

Elena runs to her collage room and changes to something she can fight in but when she get in there Damon's on her bed drunk "Damon what are you doing here?"  
"Oh you scared I'd found out you are cheating on me because to late"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh yeah Elena acted dumb and act like you weren't with that stupid frat boy. I knew some thing was different about you it just I didn't think it was this"  
Elena sat next to damon and hold his hand "damon I promise that wasn't me it was Katherine kissing Aaron I wouldn't do that to you.. I love you Damon"  
"I'm sorry Elena I didn't eve-" she cuts him off " it doesn't matter right now I have to go" "where?" He asks  
"You can't go it's in the woods to find out more information about my dad it's like a cult or something to see if I'm worthy to know what they know"  
"Some kid tells you to go in the woods to find a cult...alone and you are just gonna go!" Damon yells  
"I have to.. Please just let me"  
"NO! I'm not letting you go Elena "  
"Damon please let me go I'll be fine"  
"Fine but im going"  
"You're not going with me you can't they won't help me if you do"  
"Elena!"  
"NO DAMON!"  
Elena walks out of her room and leaves him in there alone and broken.. Elena knew it was the right thing to do but she couldn't help herself but feel guilty because ever though It wasn't her that kissed Aaron it's not like she hadn't thought about it.  
She wouldn't never let him know that because she does love him no matter what.

Elena now in the woods almost there.. She finds a whole in the ground and stairs and walks down them and she finds a big open cold concrete room and she hears a voice  
"You must be Elena"  
"Yeah and who are you?!" She calls out  
"I'm no one important" a tall white man with gray eyes and gray hair walks out of the darkness  
"Okay that's not creepy at all"  
"You are here to find out about your family I'm guessing?" That man says  
"Yes"  
"Well beautiful and lovely Elena that's not gonna be so easy my darling because you are going to have to prove to me that you are worthy of this knowledge" he walks by Elena and touches her face with the back of his hand  
"Let's get on with it!" She yells pushing him back  
"Okay as you wish love!"  
5 skinny scary looking vampires come crawling out of know where and Elena just looks at them "attack her!" The man yells  
Elena kicks one down and brakes one neck of one of them. And the one knocks her to the ground and bites her arm, but then she kicks the shit out of the vampire and Elena jumps up and bites the neck of the one that bit her and kills him and fights off the other 3 and kills them.  
Elena on the ground breathing heavy and the man walks out clapping "well done ..well done" he walks to her and gives her a hand but she gets up her self "okay now tell me about my father" he laughs "you think that's it my darling.. Silly young vampire. That's just the begging"  
"You got to be kidding me" as 10 more vampires walk out she starts to kill the again like before.. One gets on top of her and bitting at her neck and she pulls a bobby pin from her hair and stabs the vampire in the eye and pushes him off and kills him and now there are 5 left "enough tell me what I came here for. I'm tired of this shit"  
"Elena you are never gonna know what we know because of him"  
"Because of who?" She asked  
"Him" as he point to 2 other vampires carry Damon by the arms.. And his covered in his blood.  
"What are you doing with him?" She ask  
"You were told to come alone...were you not?"  
"I did"  
"Doesn't seem like it. This was your only chance Elena. We know so much and now you know nothing because of him Elena so chose"  
"Chose what?"  
"Well I'm going to kill Damon right here In front of you and you get to know what we know or you take poor sweet Damon home and we give you nothing"  
"Elena?" Damon cries out  
And they throw him on the ground "chose!" The man yells with a knife to Damon's neck "Damon I chose Damon"  
"Oh stupid chose Elena. Damon will get you no where in life but pain and hurt." Elena grabs the knife from the ground and goes to stab that man and he stops her without touching her.  
He waves his hand and is melting her brain "I'm not some stupid vampire Elena...I'm more then a witch... Idiot child" and a vampire takes Elena's head and smacks it on the concrete floor...

Hours later Elena wakes up in the woods next to Damon and she gets on top of him and grabs his head and hit it on the ground and he wakes up and she keeps doing it "what were you thinking I told you not to come I was so close damon so close to finding my dad and you had to following me" she crying on top of him still "so close Damon so close" he gets up and she still hitting him and he stops her and holds her close as he can and strokes her hair "I'm so sorry Elena I'm so sorry" Elena looks up at him and kisses him as hard as she can.  
"We will find a another way" she cries out  
They walk back to the house and Elena's in Damon's bathroom cleaning off all the blood and she gets in the shower and Damon follows her in there and they help each other clean each other.  
"I'm still so weak"Elena says  
"Here" damon bites his wrist and hands it to Elena and she drinks it up and then she does the same for him  
Now out of the shower Elena in bed thinking... Damon walks over to her "anything I can do?"  
"Hold me please"


End file.
